


Heart and Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are mates, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Stiles takes Paige's place.*TW// Death*
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This is a one shot, and there isn't a happy ending. I do however hope that you enjoy, thank you for reading <3.

_Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum._

Derek listened in on his heartbeat, the beat steady, never straying, never going up or going down. All going at one steady pace. Stiles looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

“What, Derek?” He asked softly, both of them not wanting to get shushed by the librarian.

“Nothing.” He whispered back, and Stiles just shook his head a little, small smile planting itself on his face.

Derek observed Stiles more, Stiles shutting his book and turning to Derek.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” He asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, okay, tough guy. What’s up?” Stiles scooted closer, Derek turning his body towards him.

Derek smiled at Stiles, at his _boyfriend_ (he still wasn’t used to that word yet), and grabbed the bottom of his chair, bringing him closer.

“Just admiring you from afar. Don’t worry about it, read your book.” He said. Stiles scoffed, leaning in and planting a small and gentle kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek kissed him back slightly, only for the librarian to reprimand them.

Derek laughed softly, apologizing, going back to watching Stiles. Stiles’ mind always amazed Derek to no end, how Stiles could solve the worlds’ hardest math problem in under five minutes, how he could perfectly explain to Derek the history of male circumcision. But there were other things Stiles couldn’t get his head wrapped around, and that was the fact of Derek and his family all being werewolves.

Stiles had been a little uncomfortable when Derek had first told him, but he slowly got used to the idea of it, finally, _finally_ , letting Derek scent mark him, finally letting the Hale family scent him, integrate him into their pack.

It was nearing lunch time, Derek observed, so he kicked Stiles calf gently to get his attention. He pointed to the clock when Stiles looked up, Stiles starting to pack away his things to get ready for lunch. Derek watched the way his hands worked, his eyes travelling from his hands, up his arms, to his chest, then up to his face. Derek was shameless in the way that he watched Stiles’ mouth move, the boy had a damn oral fixation. Stiles snapped in Derek’s face, Derek snapping out of his haze, looking up at him.

“Your uncle is apparently joining us for lunch.” Stiles said. Derek looked outside of the library to see Peter standing outside of the window, waving at them.

Derek groaned softly, rolling his eyes. He hated when Peter joined them for lunch, he always had something to say about Stiles or some looming threat.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand on their way out of the library, Stiles smiling shyly and intertwining their fingers. Derek bumped their shoulders together, both of them laughing softly, Stiles leaning into Derek.

“Ah, hello, dear nephew. And human who stole him.” Peter said in distaste, Stiles hiding himself a little behind Derek.

Derek flashed his eyes briefly at Peter, hand tightening in Stiles’ hand.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Der. I’m sure he’ll be out of our hair soon.” Derek actually let out a growl at the implication Peter was making. Stiles hid even more behind Derek, his grip becoming tighter.

Who was Peter to come and tell him, no, threaten his mate like that? How?

He was about to speak up when a girl, Paige, came up to them, eyes set on Derek. Stiles now stepped out in front of them, throwing his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek wrapped one around Stiles’ waist, the other one going to the strap of his backpack.

“Hi, Paige. How can I help you?” He asked. She stuttered for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“I… I know that you and Stiles are dating, and I know that you guys probably won’t ever break up, but I wanted to ask for a favor.” She said. Derek raised an eyebrow, looking over at Stiles who was staring at her.

“Okay, what’s the favor?” He asked. She took another deep breath, her hands wringing nervously.

“I was um…. wonderingifyouwouldbemydatetothedance.” Derek blinked at her, not catching a word of what she just said.

“Again, but slower this time please.” He said, gentle smile on his face.

“I was wondering if you would be my date to the dance….” She mumbled. Derek’s eyes widened, looking over at Stiles who looked a little pained, but nodded at Derek.

“You should go. With her.” Stiles said softly, and Derek whined, not wanting to leave his mate. He didn’t want to go with her.

“Go with her, Derek. It’s okay.” He stood up on his tip toes, kissing Derek’s forehead and pulling away.

Derek nodded a little, turning to Paige.

“I’ll go with you.”

She smiled big and nodded, thanking him.

He sighed softly and looked at Stiles and Peter who were just staring at one another.

Great.

\------------------------------------------

Lunch was an awkward affair, Peter throwing jabs about Stiles being human, how he’d be more resourceful if he were to be a wolf.

“Honestly, I think you should take the bite. It would make you stronger, make you faster, make you heal quicker.” Peter listed off. Stiles just shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable.

Derek knew Stiles didn’t want the bite, probably never would want the bite. He growled a little at Peter, Peter just smirking a little.

“It would be a shame if someone were to change that. Shame if someone were to go against your will, Stiles. Better be careful.”

Stiles stared at Peter, then slowly moved his gaze to Derek, Derek sending a death stare to his uncle. Who was he to talk about Stiles in that way, who was he to threaten the one good thing that came from this godforsaken town. Peter went to speak again, but Derek kicked him hard enough in the shins to shut him the hell up.

“Anyways… so, I was wondering. My dad is hosting a barbeque this weekend, and he was wondering if you and your family wanted to come, barring Peter.” Stiles said. Derek nodded, smiling softly at Stiles.

The dance was tomorrow, meaning since it was Friday, he would be able to just come over at the dance, sleepover, and be there before the barbeque started. John was very supportive of his and Stiles’ relationship, being the one to push Derek into asking Stiles out in the first place.

“Yeah, I’d love to go. I’ll come over after the dance, yeah?” He asked. Stiles nodded, cute little shy smile on his face.

Derek smiled wide, diving in and pressing a kiss to his lips, Stiles kissing him back softly. Derek deepened it a little, lips moving in more of a tandem with Stiles’ lips, Stiles’ hands coming and settling on his chest. He heard someone clear their throat, Peter most likely, and pulled away to glare at him.

“You can leave.” Derek said, and Peter rolled his eyes, throwing a french-fry at him.

Stiles snagged it mid-air, chewing on it and swallowing it, stealing Peter’s whole plate of fries. Derek laughed softly at the offended look on Peter’s face, Peter snapping his eyes to Derek. Derek raised an eyebrow, asking in silence ‘ _you wanna try it?_ ’. Peter just shook his head, going back to eating his sandwich.

Derek ate his own, watching Stiles pick at his sandwich now that all the fries were gone. Derek nudged him gently, encouraging him to eat more of it, that way he’d be more full, and he’d last for a while before dinner.

Stiles just shrugged a little, looking for something else to eat. Derek knew that the turkey sandwiches weren’t his favorite, so he always packed a different kind just in case. Stiles found the peanut butter and banana sandwich and laid a loud smacking kiss on Derek’s cheek, thanking him for it.

Derek blushed a little, nodding, watching him eat. Stiles looked at him, peanut butter smeared on his cheek. Derek laughed softly, wiping it away, and licking it off of his finger, Stiles blushing and hiding his face in his hand. Derek laughed softly, wrapping an arm around the small of his back, pulling him closer.

He loved when they were alone for lunch, usually they skipped and went to the woods, just . laying and cuddling together, skipping their sixth period class together. Now they actually had to go since Peter was here, since Peter didn’t give them a choice on whether or not they could leave.

Derek frowned a little at this realization, but Stiles made up for it by whispering in his ear that they could skip and hide out in the unused classroom on the second floor.

Derek smiled again.

Today was better.

\---------------------------------------------

The next day was the dance, and Derek was a little annoyed with everyone and everything. Paige wasn’t even dancing with him, so why bother asking him to go if she wasn’t even going to be dancing with the person she brought. He wondered what Stiles was doing. He was half tempted to text him, but Stiles told him to be a good date and to stay off of his phone.

He broke the rule though, pulling it out and pulling up Stiles’ contact. He hit the call button, the phone ringing three times before Stiles picked up.

“I thought I told you no phone while you were at your dance.”

“Well hello to you too, baby. I’m doing great, thanks for asking.” Derek laughed softly as did Stiles.

“What are you doing?” He asked, and Stiles sighed softly.

“Well, I’m trying to fix this thing with Scott but he ditched me.” Stiles huffed out, and Derek smiled softly.

“Are you here at the school?” He asked. Hopefully he could sneak out and find Stiles. He couldn’t smell or hear him with all the noises and the bodies around him.

“Yeah, by the lo—” Stiles cut off mid-sentence, the line going dead.

“Sti? Baby?” He pulled the phone away from his ear to see that the call was disconnected.

He frowned a little. He went to go call again, but that’s when he heard it, a low rumbling growl. How he heard it, he had no idea, but it had him out of his seat in less than five seconds. He pushed past the sea of bodies, Paige asking him where he was going. He broke out into a jog, heading right for the locker rooms. He stopped at the sight that greeted him, Ennis, an Alpha that his mother had warned them about, was standing right over Stiles, his teeth blood red, Stiles with multiple bite marks. Ennis flashed his eyes, the dark crimson red flaring in the dark hallway, Derek’s eyes flashing gold. He felt, more than heard the guttural growl that came out of him.

He lunged for Ennis, but it was no use, the Alpha was stronger than him, flinging him against the wall.

Stiles pulled himself up, crawling in an army crawl as best as he could. Ennis and Derek both heard a howl, Ennis taking that as a signal for Ennis to go. He dropped Derek heading right past Stiles and out of the door at the front of the school.

Derek pulled himself together, the smell of Stiles’ blood enough to get him moving. He also faintly smelt Peter, but he wasn’t worried about that right now. He had Stiles he needed to focus on.

He quickly made his way over, dropping down to his knees next to Stiles. Stiles looked up at him, paler than usual, black blood falling from his nose.

_No, no no, no_. 

The bite wasn’t taking, Stiles’ body was rejecting it. Derek whimpered softly, bringing Stiles close to him, picking him up bridal style. He could only think of one place to take Stiles, and that was to an underground hiding spot under a large tree. His mother had called it the nemeton, a very powerful tree for druids and emissary’s. The walk over wasn’t so bad, but Stiles’ breathing became labored, more of the bites bleeding out in black blood.

Derek whimpered again, slowly easing them onto the ground against the tree roots, Stiles laying half on his lap, lower half against the floor.

He held Stiles close, draining pain when he could, soothing him. Stiles whimpered every now and then when the pain became too much and Derek wasn’t able to take it anymore. He hated when he wasn’t able to take it. He felt like he had failed Stiles.

He _did_ fail Stiles.

Stiles gasped in pain when it stabbed him hard in the side. Derek tried to pull the pain as best as he could, but he wasn’t able to, the pain wasn’t coming anymore.

“Stiles, Sti, baby, I can’t take your pain…” He gasped softly. Stiles laughed quietly, choking on some of his own blood.

“That’s because…” He took in a lung full of air, continuing, “it doesn’t hurt anymore…” Derek started to protest.

“Baby, baby, please, let me take some of your pain.” He tried, and tried, and tried, but to no avail.

“Der, Der… It’s okay. It’s okay, you’ll be okay…”

Derek started to sob more openly. He didn’t want to lose Stiles, he had just gotten him. He had just found his mate, his one true love.

“Sti, baby, please… please.” He choked out, and Stiles just shook his head gently.

“It’s perfect… I’m in the arms of my first love, only love… Derek James Hale, you will forever have my heart and soul…” He gasped out gently when he felt everything start to shut down.

“Stiles…” He whispered his name like a prayer, praying to any god that Stiles would make it through this, that Stiles would be okay.

He wouldn’t. They both knew this.

“You… you know what you have to do. I trust you.” Derek started to tell him no, to tell him there had to be something else he could do.

“ _I love you_.”

Derek repeated the words back, bringing Stiles closer to his chest.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He wrapped his arms around Stiles back.

_Bu-Bum. Bu-Bum. Bu-Bum_.

“I love you.”

_Crack_.

“I love you.”

_A gasp_.

“I love you.”

_Silence_.


End file.
